


Anytime

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 4.19 The Kindred Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

It was quiet as Ronon made his way toward Jennifer's quarters, wanting to see her after having to do what she did that day.  He knew that it was hard on her, having to ready Carson for his stay in a stasis pod.  He, personally, couldn't have done it, go willingly into something like that, not knowing when he would be able to come out, if he'd be able to come out.  Reaching the door to her room, he swiped his hand, and waited.  

He didn't have to wait long as the doors slid open, and Jennifer was standing there, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts.  Her hair was damp, and he could smell the subtle scent of vanilla from the shampoo she had used.  And as he looked at her, he could see the sadness that was in her tired eyes, sadness that he knew was there because he felt it some as well.

Jennifer was the first to speak, "Hi."

"Hi.", he said, in return, "Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me stand here?"

"Oh...", she shook her head, "Come in, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "It's okay.  You have a lot on your mind."

She nodded her head, "That's true, I suppose.", as she went over to her dresser to find her hair brush.  He watched as she dragged the brush through her hair a few times until it wasn't tangled anymore.  He could feel the tension coming from her in waves, and he knew that it wouldn't be long until she broke.  Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he waited for what he knew would be coming sooner or later.

"So, um...what's going to happen now with Teyla?  Since Michael has still has her, and her baby.", she asked, and he shook his head, "I don't know, but I know that we'll find both of them."

"Yeah.", she sighed, "Just as long as it's before Michael does something to them that I can't fix.", he heard the small choke in her words, and he could smell her tears as they started to build, "I should have been able to do something!", she threw her hairbrush at the wall, where it bounced before falling to the floor, "Why couldn't I fix him?  Why could I fix that...that...pathetic excuse for a person, but I couldn't fix Carson?", tears were streaming down her face, "Why?"

Ronon shook his head, "I don't know."

"That makes two of us.", Jennifer said, wiping at the tears as they rolled down her cheeks, "It's not fair.  I should have been able to do something more than just...he's going to be in stasis for who knows how long, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do, Ronon.  He did not want to be in something like that, and that's where he is...because I couldn't fix what was wrong with him."

Moving from her bed, he wrapped her up in his arms, and she burrowed her head against his chest, her body shaking with the sobs that were coming from her, before he moved them back to the bed, where he sat with her in his lap.  He didn't know how long she cried, or how long he rubbed her back, until her sobs turned into soft whimpers.  She was silent for awhile as she sat snuggled up against, before she spoke, "Did you know that he was the reason that I'm here?  That when he and the others were sent back to Earth, that he was put in charge of the infirmary at the SGC, and he hired me to work there?"

"No, I didn't.", he answered, and she nodded her head, "Yep.  And then after, Elizabeth, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, and him launched their attack to rescue General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey, when he came back to get reprimanded, he asked me if I wanted to come to Atlantis.  I didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about until he introduced me to Elizabeth.", she sighed, feeling the tears build up in her eyes again, "Two of the first people that I've met, who didn't judge me for being so young, are gone.  Elizabeth's dead, and Carson's..."

"Not dead.", he said, causing her to look at him, "He's alive right now because you and McKay were able to talk him into getting into that pod.  And I know that you're going to be able to find a way to save him."

Jennifer looked up at him, "You really think so?"

"I do.", he nodded his head, "I believe you can do just about anything you want to do."

"Why?", she asked, "Why would you believe something like that?"

Ronon looked down at her, "Because I know you, I know what's in your heart."

"Thanks.", she whispered, kissing him softly, before pulling away to look at him, "Thank you?"

"For what?", he asked, and she sighed, "For being here, for talking to me.  It helped me feel better, and I really needed that."

He smiled at her, tugging on a slightly damp lock of her hair, "Anytime."

Finis


End file.
